


燈火闌珊處

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Translation, M/M, Vet Bucky Barnes, single dad Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 史蒂夫・羅傑斯的妻子過世後，留下一歲大的女兒、一棟空寥許多的房子，還有讓他心神恍惚、萎靡不振的哀傷。巴奇・巴恩斯——伊拉克退伍美軍兼史蒂夫的多年好友——於是介入，協助他撐起生活、照顧他的女兒，直到他重新振作起來。就巴奇而言，這並不是多難的決定。史蒂夫需要幫忙，而且必須來自他。除了他還有誰？自從巴奇主動提出協助，史蒂夫和巴奇多年來友情扶持，共同養育莎拉，巴奇也開始發現他多麽喜歡跟史蒂夫一起扮家家酒⋯⋯也因為如此，他差點兒搞砸了。





	燈火闌珊處

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ftmsteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmsteverogers/gifts).
  * A translation of [where somebody waits for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958623) by [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh), [ftmsteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmsteverogers/pseuds/ftmsteverogers), [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 

車水馬龍的聲響透過半掩的窗戶滲入，覆蓋躺在沙發上的男人還有趴在他身上的小孩。她睡得很沈，嘴巴微張，口水流到他的衣服上，而他的手則隨著她沉沉的呼吸上下輕撫她的背。當他兩根毀損的手指勾到她上衣的時候，她並沒有醒來，早已習慣了他受傷的左手。她只是嘆息，更用力地把臉埋進他的肩膀裡。八歲的孩子已經不適合這麼做了，但巴奇才不會告訴她。

他轉過臉，距離剛好可以親吻她的太陽穴。她的身體溫暖，聞起來有點像她剛剛玩過的泥土，雖然她發誓洗澡的時候已經通通洗掉了——但無論他要她洗幾次澡，她畢竟是羅傑斯家的孩子，羅傑斯家每個人都喜歡把手弄髒。就算她兩隻手都還能被他一隻手握著。

一串鑰匙匡噹響，門鎖轉動，巴奇把頭轉向大門，感覺自己事先微笑。

「嘿。」史蒂夫脫下鞋子，在黑暗中低喃。巴奇看著他接下來把外套脫掉，一邊掛進衣櫃裡，一邊放下公事包。「小傢伙昏迷多久了？」

巴奇低頭看了莎拉一眼。「大概一個小時。」

史蒂夫經過巴奇往廚房走去的時候，短暫地摸了摸他的頭頂。即使那隻手已經離開了，巴奇還是靠向他的觸摸，閉上雙眼。他聽見水倒進玻璃杯裡的聲音，在心中記下要更換 Britta 濾心，因為天曉得史蒂夫是不會記得的。

他不曉得自己是什麼時候變成家庭主夫的。這個角色就這麼漸漸地套在他的身上。

「你要留下來過夜嗎？」史蒂夫走回來後問道，將髖部靠在沙發背上。「客房還是你上回過夜整理過的樣子。」

「你是說昨天。」巴奇抬頭看著他指出。

史蒂夫微笑，眼角皺起。「真是一針見血。」

「我很累，大概沒辦法開車。你要幫我移除障礙嗎？」他示意那袋五十五磅重，在他身上輕輕打呼的磚塊。「她聽起來比你還糟。」

「那得感謝佩姬。」史蒂夫忝不知恥地聳肩，將玻璃杯裡的水一飲而盡，繞過沙發將杯子放在茶几上。他彎下腰把自己的女兒抱在懷裡，在她發出抗議聲的時候，在她的耳畔低語。理所當然，他們一起從走道上消失，巴奇蹙眉搓揉胸骨。

他坐起來的時候仍覺得有些眩暈，昏頭昏腦的。他用一隻手捋過頭髮，雙眼張開卻睡意沉沉。莎拉比任何重力被還有用。有個人要照顧，巴奇會睡得比較安穩，向來都是如此。客房位於走道上，得經過莎拉的房間，所以他盡量輕手輕腳踩過薄薄的地毯，打呵欠的時候下顎喀噠一聲。他在莎拉的房門停下——史蒂夫正在小聲地唱歌，將深色的頭髮從她的藍色大眼睛掃開。巴奇覺得自己的胸口一揪。

「Pack up all my cares and woe,」史蒂夫顫聲柔唱，只是稍微走音。「Here I go, singing low…」

他抬頭與巴奇對視，向他展露直擊巴奇心臟的溫柔微笑。他隨即轉向自己的女兒，繼續把歌詞唱完，巴奇在無人注意的時候溜出房門。他躺在客房的床上，床單因他上回睡過依舊皺褶。

＊＊＊＊

巴奇還記得第一次抱莎拉的時候，他將她小小的身軀緊貼在自己的胸口上。佩姬已經身心疲憊，同時也容光煥發，史蒂夫則在她睡床旁邊的醫院椅子上睡覺。巴奇全程坐在床墊邊緣，等著可以伸出援手，或至少確定自己並沒有礙手礙腳。

「詹姆斯。」佩姬說道，她的笑容疲乏，卻明艷照人。「可以麻煩你抱她一下嗎？我想讓手臂休息。」

「遵命。」巴奇答道。莎拉被緩緩地放入他的臂彎裡的時候，他瞠目結舌，充滿驚嘆。她根本沒什麼重量。

「你看起來像個好父親。」佩姬若有所思地說。「有想過有個自己的小孩嗎？」

「那我得先當個好丈夫。」巴奇指出，低頭對依偎在他胸口上的莎拉燦笑。他用一根手指輕撫她的臉頰。「而且我沒看見有人排隊啊，小佩。」

佩姬笑了出來，躺在枕頭上。「我相信史蒂夫也有同樣的想法。」

「這個嘛。」巴奇小心翼翼地說，專注於在他的襯衫上張大嘴打呵欠的小女嬰。「他一直都很笨。」

佩姬的目光同時溫柔又難過，巴奇不忍心看她。「我想是吧。」她輕柔地說。過了一陣子，又說：「你這麼幫忙，我都沒有好好謝謝你。」

巴奇不當一回事。「別這麼說。大家都是一家人。」

蓋著巴奇的外套睡在椅子上的史蒂夫選在這個時候大聲打呼。他把口水流到左邊袖子上，巴奇毫不在意。本來就是他自己凹他睡一下的。這麼多個星期來以來，他第一次看來很安詳，嘴巴微張，擱在大腿上的雙手攤開朝上。巴奇忍不住回想他第一次抱自己女兒時候臉上的表情。那雙巨大的手滿是崇敬。莎拉的頭那麼完美地貼在他的掌心裡。

「妳要睡一下嗎？」巴奇抬頭問道，小心維持淡然又友善的表情。「我小時候都在照顧我的妹妹。我可以顧小傢伙一下的，沒問題。」

佩姬看來鬆了一口氣。「可以麻煩你嗎？」

「嗯。」巴奇帶著淺淺的微笑，伸手把佩姬額頭上一搓扁塌的捲髮掃開。「有我守著。」

「天使，我將你命名為詹姆斯・布坎南。」佩姬低喃，眼睛已經閉上。

巴奇盡忠職守，細心照看。他在佩姬睡覺的時候從床上站起來，把她和史蒂夫的女兒抱在懷裡。在她鬧情緒的時候輕輕搖晃她。帶她到走廊上散步一小段路，又回到房裡。用最輕柔的語言跟她說話，練習把她父親丟臉的故事告訴他。感覺她呼吸的時候，小小的胸口在包裹她的被子下起伏。

史蒂夫睡醒之後，他把她交回給他，心裡為手臂想念那個重量的感覺納悶。

＊＊＊＊

一如往常，巴奇在鬧鐘響起前的十分鐘醒來。他躺在床上看著鬧鐘，一邊等待鈴聲響起，一邊評斷他的疼痛度。不算太糟。背部的狀況需要永久性的按摩，但他還能應付，而且他的手臂沒有平常那樣疼痛。

陽光從巴奇在這一切開始之際協助安裝的窗簾透了進來，在床中央撒下一道金色的條紋。巴奇用手指勾劃線條。過沒有久，莎拉就會從床上跳下來，和史蒂夫比賽跑到廚房去，然後巴奇得尷尬地道別，然後週末就真正開始了。他用雙手蓋住眼睛，左手兩根手指捲曲在臉頰上，一如往常僵硬，不願伸直。

後背第一陣疼痛開始的時候，巴奇決定一個早上這樣自憐自艾已經夠了。他還有事情要做——中午要看醫生，然後去做復健，然後回自己的公寓確保冰箱裡的食物沒壞。他在羅傑斯家待了半個星期。

他一直告訴自己不能如此經常在這裡過夜，但事到如今，這房間根本就是他的了。他在疲頓的時候更不懂得阻止自己這麼做，而且史蒂夫還用他那雙溫柔湛藍的致命眼睛建議他留下來。

莎拉的小腳搭搭搭地走向史蒂夫房間的幾秒內，他那該死的鬧鐘響起，接著就聽見史蒂夫熟悉的悶哼，一陣模糊的笑聲。如常的晨間習慣。巴奇勉強坐起來，在小朋友從走道奔跑過來之前穿上褲子。

「巴奇，早安！」莎拉推門叫道。她跳上床去，抱住巴奇往後。巴奇輕易倒下，大笑著把她抱在懷裡，親吻她的頭側。

「早啊，小朋友。」他說道，聲音沙啞。「史蒂夫要做早餐嗎？」

「他說要你煎蛋，因為他都會煎到焦掉。」莎拉以八歲小孩所能表現的認真態度說道。「所以你要留下來吃早餐。」

巴奇看著她的眼睛——是與她父親同樣致命的湛藍，襯著深色睫毛還有一頭遺傳自她母親的黑色捲髮——嘆了一聲。他不能怪她的邏輯。「給我一個髮圈。」他嚴肅地說。「我要去看看能不能從史蒂夫・羅傑斯手中拯救那些雞蛋。」

莎拉從手腕上取下一個粉紅色髮圈遞給他。巴奇一邊對小朋友微笑，一邊將額頭上的頭髮撩開，把頭髮綁在後腦勺底下。處理好之後，他向她伸出一隻手，她握住他的手，咧嘴一笑，展示缺了門牙的牙齒。

他們手牽手，一起走到廚房去，看見穿著睡褲，上身赤裸的史蒂夫正低著頭，睡眼惺忪地看著一盒美式煎餅麵粉。巴奇捏了捏莎拉的手才鬆開，從冰箱裡取出雞蛋。

「早啊，兄弟。」他說，斜眼看著看史蒂夫。他看起來不太好。眼睛底下的黑眼圈表示他又超時工作了。這一點也不奇怪，但巴奇決定下週要盯緊一些。

「嘿，小巴。」史蒂夫說道，給了他一個疲累的笑容。

巴奇回以一個短暫的微笑，專注於將雞蛋敲破在一個碗裡。他要兩顆、小朋友一顆、史蒂夫三顆，那是假設舉凡巴奇沒碰的，史蒂夫都會偷吃幾口——他真的很能吃。他們小時候，大家都對此大感不解，直到史蒂夫在十七歲那年突然如火箭般抽高。_嗯，這倒解釋他把食物都吃到哪兒去了_，原版的莎拉・羅傑斯雙手叉腰嘆道。巴奇一直對史蒂夫長得比他高一事深感不悅。

「我要一個大煎餅。」莎拉從她在餐桌的角落宣佈道。

史蒂夫轉頭，對她挑眉。「多大？」

巴奇也轉過頭，即時看見她把舌頭伸到嘴巴的一邊，估算著煎餅的大小約莫相當於平底鍋的整個底部。「大煎餅。」她再三重申。

嘴角微笑抽動，史蒂夫瞥了巴奇一眼。「你說呢，小巴？」他問道，語氣透著笑聲。「你覺得我們可以應付嗎？」

「我應付過更大的。」巴奇輕鬆自信地說，在莎拉的視線範圍外做了一個不雅的手勢，讓史蒂夫嗆了下。

「這個平底鍋的直徑是_十英吋_。」史蒂夫低聲說。

莎拉瞇眼看著他們，想要搞懂這個玩笑。_再過幾年吧，小朋友_，巴奇心想。他把攪拌麵糊用的攪拌棒遞給史蒂夫。「你的重點是？」

史蒂夫用力搖頭，嘴巴抿成一條直線。他的耳朵變成粉紅色，那是要巴奇克制笑聲，趕快幹活的提示。

雞蛋、煎餅、柳橙汁、擺桌——巴奇和史蒂夫一如往常在廚房裡一起天衣無縫地工作，間中偶爾故意彼此互蹭，巴奇的手肘撞到史蒂夫的肋骨，史蒂夫的腳靠著巴奇的腳踝。至於莎拉，則是把餐巾紙皺成一團，從餐桌的位子上以高弧線拋向他們，角度之精準，巴奇知道肯定不是史蒂夫教的。

當他們全都在餐桌前安頓下來，巴奇慶幸有理由將注意力放在食物上，而不是坐在身旁的這個半身赤裸，外表因為剛睡醒而有些不整的男人。要這樣一直注視著他，沉醉於這個毫無掩飾的難得片段太容易了，但巴奇已經夠愧疚了。盜取這些星期六早晨，他已經是個小偷了。

「你今天忙嗎，小巴？」史蒂夫問道，嘴裡是煎蛋。「莎拉和我要到公園去，你如果想——」

「不。」巴奇馬上說道。「我的意思是——嗯，今天很忙。我一整天都有事。抱歉。」最後一句是對莎拉說的。她臉上的表情寫著對他的不悅。

「可是把拔幫我推鞦韆都不夠用力。」她抱怨道，若不是史蒂夫對他投以跟佩姬一模一樣的可疑眼光，巴奇可能會大聲笑出來。好吧，史蒂夫也許不像巴奇這麼喜歡把他唯一的小孩蕩到高空中。他們當中總得有人做那個耳根子軟的家長。

「抱歉，小朋友。」他又說了一次，把手伸過桌子去撫弄她的頭髮。「我得去檢查一下我的腦子。」

史蒂夫懷疑的表情從臉上消失。「我忘了那些狀況又出現了。」他小聲地說。「需要載你一程嗎？」

巴奇噗哧。「你知道我不要陪伴的，兄弟。沒關係。我們星期一見，嗯？」

「星期天也不在家？」史蒂夫問道，他的聲音或許溫和，但眼神充滿擔憂。

「嗯。」巴奇垂下目光，看著他的盤子。他本來就不餓，但這場對話破壞了他僅有的胃口。就算他沒那麼執著於讓史蒂夫和他的女兒有時候擁有一些私人空間，星期天早上的物理治療還是把他操得之後很不好相處。「你和莎拉玩得開心點。如果拍到那隻很肥的松鼠，傳簡訊給我。」

「我跟你說，那隻松鼠真的存在。」史蒂夫強調。

「我也有看見！」莎拉的小手用力拍桌。

「是，是。」巴奇把吃了一半的早餐推給史蒂夫，站了起來。「我相信你們。」

「隨你怎麼說，小巴。」史蒂夫說道，臉上的表情難以解讀。

＊＊＊＊

「我得非常坦白地跟你說，巴恩斯先生。」邱醫生低頭看著她的寫字夾板說道。「掃描並未顯示任何進步。」

巴奇用手抹了一把臉。「太好了。」

「但這也並不表示你的情況比上回還糟。」她繼續道。「你的記憶，是不是還⋯⋯？」

「斷斷續續的？」巴奇一隻手捋過頭髮。「嗯。」

邱醫生若有所思地用筆輕敲寫字夾板。「下星期回來驗血。我們會搞清楚是怎麼回事的，巴奇。」

巴奇拿起他的汗衫，套過他的頭。他猜想她已經結束對他又戳又按了。「妳只有在很挫敗的時候叫我巴奇。」

「你是個難以捉摸的謎啊。」邱醫生聳肩說道。「即使還得再花一年時間，我會把這個狀況搞清楚的。」

巴奇非常得體地並未提到自他從伊拉克回來之後，已經有好幾個醫生跟他說過同樣的話，而且他們到目前為止都還不知道他到底是哪裡有問題。邱醫生是個冰雪聰明的女子，自己就能發現他半信半疑的表情。

「這個嘛，誰不喜歡獨一無二呢？」他輕鬆地說。「謝謝妳的努力。」

「我還沒結束呢。」她把筆往他的方向戳。「驗血。下星期。」

「是，長官。」他快快敬禮說道。他討厭驗血。被針頭刺、被抽血，讓他覺得自己好像是在為吸血鬼提供自助餐。好幾次，他帶著酸痛的左手臂回家，向史蒂夫抱怨。諷刺的是，他左手臂的血管比右邊更容易抽到血。他可憐的左手臂運氣真是衰。

「下週同樣時間？」他一邊穿上外套一邊問。

「你知道我會在哪裡。」邱醫生答道。「出去的時候記得拿一張貼紙。」

＊＊＊＊

離開那棟建築的時候，巴奇把那張該死笑臉貼紙黏在外套的領子上。他的治療師看見了也會得覺得很有意思。他在前往辦公室的公車上獲得幾個饒有興味的目光，包括一個坐在媽媽的大腿上，快樂地對他咯咯笑的小小孩。巴奇帶著淺淺的笑容，手指上下對他揮動。

他記得那般歲數的莎拉。他想念小小的身體剛好可以搭在他的肩膀上，坐在那裡宛如一隻小鳥。剛開始的時候，他們經常一起去食品雜貨店，他會把運動衫的拉鍊拉上，裹住坐在嬰兒背帶裡的莎拉，然後詢問她對早餐麥片的意見，就為了聽見她咿咿呀呀的回答。

回首當時，一切簡單許多。他會帶她出門，讓佩姬和史蒂夫有獨處的時間，巴奇安分守己，懂得分寸。一日結束後，他會把小朋友送回去，然後自己孤單一人回家。過去七年，事情變得複雜許多。

他在到站後下車，把雙手塞進口袋裡，早已達到一次在戶外走動的時間極限。可是他只要爽約缺席，琳賽總會給他最銳利的斜睨，而巴奇其實很珍惜自己的生命，於是他還是走進了那棟建築。輸入密碼，小門，上樓，走廊經過三道門到候診區——他來這裡是有原因的，他也只知道這個角落，但他對這條路已經很熟悉了。他夢遊都能走到琳賽的辦公室。有時候，他覺得自己真是這樣抵達的。

他一如往常無精打采地癱坐在椅子上，把下巴收進外套領口。牆上那幅奇醜無比的畫對他怒視，他一直很想問琳賽那幅畫是哪個同事的好主意，因為看著總讓他陷入與療癒背道而馳的精神狀態。

「巴奇・巴恩斯，連續兩個星期回來複診。」琳賽在他身後說道，手臂交疊。「我運氣真好。」

「總是這麼迷人。」巴奇說道，站了起來。但他淺淺微笑，毫無隱藏的意圖。「請帶路，麥克德夫（註一）。」

「你每說一次，這個笑話就越不好笑。」琳賽對他說，替他開門。「要喝茶嗎？」

「不用麻煩。」巴奇說。他把外套脫下，掛在椅背上。他的坐姿跟過去一樣，手肘搭在彎曲的膝蓋上，雙手互扣。這樣把十指交纏一起，較難看出哪一隻手是殘缺的。這樣謹慎地撐住手指，傷疤被手掌遮住也較容易入目。

「隨你便。」琳賽說著，從電水壺替自己倒了一杯茶。「你在想什麼呢，巴奇？」

巴奇最討厭這個部分了。要開口就像要他空手撕開真空包裝袋。之後要他閉嘴就很難了，但此刻所有話語全被他的喉嚨阻撓，卡在牙齒後面。

「去看醫生了。」他在短暫的沈默後說道。「沒有進展。」

琳賽坐在他對面的椅子上。「聽起來很挫敗。」

巴奇聳肩。「也沒有預期會有什麼不一樣。」

琳賽的表情是在探究，但她沒有追問。她應該是對此太擅長了，讓巴奇覺得自己有必要填補那些沈默，把梗在喉間的話吐出來，直到他可以把毒物抽乾。更討厭的是，她從不掩飾她的策略，而且對他依然管用，但卻也讓他不情願地對她產生一些信任。

「這個星期，更多惡夢。」他坦言，低頭看著地毯的圖樣。「關於伊拉克的惡夢。週年日快到了。」他瞥了瞥他的左手，看見一道延著手腕攀爬的疤痕。

「嗯。」琳賽說。

巴奇抬頭。「嗯？」他不可思議地重複道。「我在這裡掏心挖肺，就只得到一個『嗯』？」

琳賽聳肩。「你只有在需要談論史蒂夫的時候才會主動提起伊拉克。」

巴奇愣在那裡，嘴巴張開。他隨即閉嘴，滿臉通紅。「有什麼好說的？」他低喃。「那個部分也沒什麼改變。」

「你跟他一起扶養他的女兒，而你卻還沒跟他說你的感受。」琳賽喝了一口茶，讓巴奇消化這句話。「那樣的狀況，是誰都會累的，巴奇。」

「那是我的責任。」巴奇小聲地說。「照顧他是我的責任。」

「他有沒有要你扛起這個責任？」

巴奇猛地抬頭。「他不需要說。」

琳賽挑起一道眉毛。

「他在哀悼。」巴奇第一百萬次這麼說。「他根本是勉強活著，而且他需要我，就算他不會把話說出口。他跟那個孩子都需要我。」

她現在兩道眉毛都弓了起來。「用了你七年的人生是很大的犧牲。」

巴奇呼出一個笑聲。「那也不是很難的方程式。」他說道。「或犧牲。不完全是。」

「因為他需要你？」琳賽問。

「因為我愛他。」巴奇答道，就是這麼回事。

＊＊＊＊

他之前如果覺得累的話，他現在是徹頭徹尾的精疲力竭。他放棄搭公車，選擇走路回家，因為唯一比將自己暴露在全世界面前更糟糕的事，是身邊擠滿陌生人，猶如沙丁魚。反正琳賽的辦公室離他的住處不遠。他於是步行回家。清新的空氣怡人，讓他因治療盈滿羞愧而滾燙的臉冷卻下來。心理治療猶如砂紙，把他磨得破皮，一覽無遺，他也知道治療對他有益，但真他媽的。他一個星期只去一次，把爽約當嗜好是有原因的。

他的公寓聞起來像是他把農產品暴露在外。他在櫃台上找到了兩顆發了霉，在他看來相當有指責意味的蘋果。他皺著鼻子把蘋果扔進垃圾桶，從臥室裡拿了一個蠟燭驅走那個味道。冰箱裡的牛奶還能喝兩天，他為此很是感恩，但在某種程度上，他也意識到自己會對此感到驚訝絕非好事。

他快快給自己弄了個三明治，吃完後馬上倒在床上，牛仔褲也沒脫，鞋子被踢到天曉得什麼地方。就算時間只有下午五點三十分，要躲進他相對安全的夢鄉是輕而易舉的事。他的電話響起——

_嘿 小巴 :) SR_  
你覺得這些蘋果怎樣？？ SR  
［附件：一隻巨大的松鼠高高站在樹上，照片放大，非常模糊。］ 

——但他沒有回覆，把手機關掉，翻過身去。他在睡意籠罩下的最後一個清醒的想法是，史蒂夫客房裡的那張床比他自己的還更舒服。

＊＊＊＊

閉上眼睛，巴奇可以得到他從未擁有過的一切。史蒂夫回到家，一舉將他抱在懷裡，世界從他們的身邊逐漸消失，化成浮油的色彩——粉紅色、綠色、黑色和猩紅色，全都被一陣熱情的濕吻融合一起。史蒂夫的手跟巴奇難得讓想像奔馳想的一樣，又大又軟又舒服。

_就讓我照顧你一次_，史蒂夫低喃，嘴巴同時在三個不同的地方，巴奇的身體扭動弓起，設法抓住什麼。

_好，什麼都好_，巴奇喘道。即使是在千變萬化的綺夢中，他也知道自己聽起來多麽可悲，多麽急迫，但至少他可以感受到史蒂夫急切的回應。在這個現實裡，他並不懷疑其中的真實性。史蒂夫要他。史蒂夫把手伸向他，一切栩栩如生。

＊＊＊＊

巴奇醒來的時候氣喘吁吁，在牛仔褲裡硬得發疼。天啊，他真的穿著它們睡著了嗎？又來了？他還以為自己已經戒掉這個習慣了，但在皮膚上拉扯的丹寧布料顯示事實並非如此。

「齁。」他咕噥道，不舒服地移動身體。他的陰莖壓在拉鍊上，非常顯著。巴奇隱約記得自己做了什麼夢，非常——「喔，天啊。」他大聲說道，用一隻手被遮住眼睛。

果真是星期天，沒錯。

＊＊＊＊

待他去做物理治療的時候，巴奇的情緒變得更壞。他洗了澡、刮了鬍子，不知怎的，記得他答應過山姆要一起喝咖啡。對此，山姆從未批評過他，可是當巴奇帶著一臉想著住在一起的男人自慰的愧疚表情出現在他們碰面的場所時，他肯定挑起一道眉毛。並不是說他——好吧，至少不是今天早上。愧疚感有時會獲得勝利。史蒂夫上身赤裸，在自己家的廚房裡，散發著居家的柔和光芒，這個影像太近，太新了，巴奇甚至不讓自己的思緒往那個方向思考。

這一節物理治療果然不出所料。相較於一般治療，巴奇盡量參加這些療程，因為缺席後的物理後果相當明顯——陣陣痙攣順著手臂超過手肘，他的手會無法抓握，毀壞物品，太可怕了。他差不多放棄末兩指重新獲得知覺的希望。但沒關係。相較於當初感染入侵，直達他的肩膀，醫護人員認為無法保全手臂，擁有五分之三的手已經很好了。

於是，他去參加規定要參加的該死的物理治療。他完成所有動作、蠟療、冷熱澡。他固執頑劣的手逐漸變得強壯。巴奇希望有一天可以用左手寫字，無需為長時間使用而抽搐，嚴重程度導致視線模糊。

他還記得回國後，史蒂夫到醫院看他。在嚴格的探訪時間和忙碌工作許可的情況下，史蒂夫盡所能時刻陪伴在他的床榻旁。巴奇從未告訴他這個舉動對他意義重大。很多時候，巴奇醒來會看見一雙熟悉的藍色眼睛帶著笑意低頭看他，在嗎啡藥效退散的時候，把他額頭上凌亂的頭髮撩開。

巴奇穿上外套，向醫師道謝，在走向大門的時候彎曲他的手，面露痛苦表情。

山姆在他們平常碰面的咖啡館等他，手裡已經捧著他的拿鐵。巴奇對他淺笑揮手，排隊準備點他的摩卡。山姆看起來跟平常一樣好看，換言之，如果陽光決定試試當人類的話，差不多是長那個樣子。他是巴奇的好朋友。

巴奇可以如此自信坦言，是因為他不想跟山姆上床，而且那是一般純友誼關係的一個重要特質。史蒂夫完全是另一回事，巴奇早已放棄尋找定位他們彼此關係的字眼。複雜，他們是這樣的關係。複雜又重要。

「巴恩斯，你看起來糟透了。」巴奇在山姆對面坐下來的時候，這是他說的第一句話。

「你好啊。」巴奇溫和地說道，把外套垂掛在椅子上。「我還為你洗了澡，兄弟，這樣應該很給面子了。」

「你有在睡覺嗎？」山姆的語氣或許和巴奇的一樣平淡尋常，但巴奇對他太了解，聽出了隱藏其中的擔憂。這是兩個退伍軍人成為朋友會有的事，尤其他們又是在退伍軍人協會認識的——他們可以對大部分人隱藏所有糟糕的事，卻不會對彼此有所保留。他們之間沒有隱瞞。

巴奇用手撓撓他的後脖子。「詭異的夢。」他坦承。「哎呦，別這樣，你老是要我說話，我都沒聽到關於你的事。小娜好嗎？」

山姆仁慈地允許他轉移話題。「她很好。」他說道，慢慢地喝了一口咖啡。「她要我傳個話，說史蒂夫還欠她橋牌之夜的二十塊。」

「我會轉達的。」巴奇不動聲色地說，但一聽見史蒂夫的名字，他顫動了一下，而山姆目光斜視，顯示他留意到了。

「跟他的關係還是那樣嗎？」他問道，誠懇得讓巴奇咬牙切齒。

「連你也這樣。」他低聲地說。「一切都很好。」

山姆在桌子底下踢了他一腳。巴奇還以顏色，山姆用小腿夾住巴奇的腳踝，緊緊掐住，提醒他們兩人若真的開始扭打起來，會把場面搞得很難看，以致他們從此被逐出他們最喜歡的咖啡館。

「聽起不像是一切都很好。」山姆說。

「史蒂夫很好。」巴奇說道。他費了點力氣把自己的腳從山姆的兩腿掙脫。「我很好。小朋友很好。」

山姆看著他，嘆了一口氣。「有什麼好看的新照片嗎？」

巴奇於是掏出手機，滾過莎拉兩個星期前的舞蹈發表會。他為山姆播放一段莎拉在旋轉的影片，因為過於專注，她的臉皺成一團。巴奇的表情忍不住變得柔和。那天晚上很棒，但也很困難——莎拉只要出現在台上，史蒂夫就會抓住他的大腿，臉上的表情是純粹、毫無掩飾的喜悅。

「你知道嗎。」山姆說道。「我如果不認識史蒂夫的話，我會以為他在佔你便宜。」

巴奇把手機放進口袋裡，眼睛倏地抬起。「你在說什麼啊，威爾遜？」

山姆聳肩。「我認識喜歡被關心，卻不喜歡責任感的直男。」他心平氣和地解釋道。「這在外人看來並非好事，小巴。」

「不是那個樣子的。」巴奇說。他把頭髮從臉上撩開，在後腦勺底部綁成一個髻，主要讓雙手有點事情做。「你全搞錯了。史蒂夫喜歡責任感，我不太確定他想被關心。」

山姆與他目光對視片刻，才笑了出來，接受他的說法。「他真的是瞎了。」他搖著頭說，巴奇對他那杯摩卡哼鼻子。

「超級笨蛋本尊啊，這就是我的男主角（註二）。」他說道，全身痠痛，想著一個他可以說「我的男主角」並且態度認真的世界。那些話猶如在熱湯匙上融化的蜂蜜結晶，甜蜜滑順。

＊＊＊＊

事實是，愛史蒂夫並不讓人心痛。真的不會。真的沒有關係。巴奇愛了他那麼久，那麼低調，他無法想像不去愛他。他的生命大多是繞著他對史蒂夫的愛運行，宛如仁慈、充滿渴望的明月。他不曉得其它存在的方式。他這一生從不需要學習其它方式。

他愛史蒂夫，這是事實；史蒂夫不會也不能知道他的心意，這是把握，兩者互有關連，本該保持沈默、堅持不渝，吞下入喉。那滋味在巴奇的舌尖，甜蜜又熟悉，每吞下一口，刺痛順著喉嚨滑入。

＊＊＊＊

星期天晚上，巴奇坐在凹凸不平的沙發上無聊地看電視，兩腿擱在面前的茶几上。他把兩手交叉於肚子上，想起在羅傑斯家這樣打盹兒的時候，趴在他身上睡著的小女孩的身形。

他知道自己正在自憐自艾。他至少還有那個樣的自知之明。可是電視機的聲音並不足以淹沒這份感傷，於是他坐在那裡悶悶不樂，沒有反抗。琳賽說的也許沒錯。七年真是好長的時間。

可是，他每每只要想到另一個選擇，他就會難過不已。他會待在這裡，直到史蒂夫叫他滾蛋為止。巴奇知道自己不會有小孩，他已經把莎拉視為己出。他三月就要三十六歲了，除非發生什麼劇烈變化，他懷疑找一個男人安定下來會勝過他目前與史蒂夫所擁有的。他並不是莎拉的父親。這一點是很清楚的——她是史蒂夫的，她是佩姬的，這樣便足夠了。那個小孩並不是需要更多家長在她身邊，為她的家增添更多陰影。但他也不是她的父親，他甚至不曉得該從何開始處理這件事。他最不想做的就是侵犯到史蒂夫的責任範圍，得罪了他。

他的手機響起。

［附件：一張史蒂夫和莎拉的自拍照，兩張臉擠在一起，咧著嘴笑。鏡頭拉得有點近，一人只顯示半邊臉］SR

_很想你。SR  
你還好嗎？SR_

那樣根本毫無助益。巴奇在漆黑的客廳裡注視著手機螢幕許久，好不容易敲出簡短的訊息。他過後重重地側身躺上，深深嘆息，把臉頰壓進沙發扶手。

_我很好。BB  
我也想你們。明天見。BB_

他收到史蒂夫最後一則簡訊的時候又睡著了，但他還是睜開一隻眼睛，看見史蒂夫的笑臉，他小聲笑了笑，投入周公的懷抱。

＊＊＊＊

史蒂夫的婚禮簡單又溫暖。他和佩姬很年輕就結婚了，才二十三歲，大學畢業兩年，當記者的史蒂夫事業剛起步。他們沒什麼錢辦奢華婚禮，所以儀式相當簡單私密，就親密的朋友，還有雙方僅有的親人。娜塔莎和莎倫是伴娘，巴奇和山姆是伴郎。他們幾個朋友也出席婚禮——克林特、布魯斯、東尼，一群人坐在教堂的長凳上，在史蒂夫和佩姬交換誓約的時候高聲歡呼，招人嫌惡。

巴奇當然是史蒂夫男儐相。他的致詞簡短但誠摯溫馨，結束後，他一口氣乾掉一杯香檳，坐在娜塔莎和他帶來參加婚禮的男朋友之間。那個男朋友——一個很好男生，名字叫艾瑞克，他們約會五個月了——在巴奇的聲音於致詞時最後幾個字（直到盡頭，說的時候聲音沙啞）哽咽時，對他斜掃一眼。巴奇一點也不想知道那個眼神的意思。

然後眾人前往婚禮接待，歡快熱鬧的音樂響起，佩姬被她的父親樓在懷裡，父女依傳統一起跳舞——史蒂夫的眼睛明亮湛藍、煥發生氣，多麽生氣勃勃啊，看著佩姬在舞池裡旋轉，仰頭大笑。巴奇全程帶著笑容觀看，笑得好疼。疼是因為他的笑容很燦爛，疼是因為他多年來就知道這是必然會發生的事，可是那份結束之感並未減少。永遠從未顯得如此真實。

史蒂夫終於被允許打斷父女的舞蹈，他牽起佩姬的手，臉上的表情是巴奇從未見過的。他的雙眼濕潤，巴奇從二十英尺之外就能看見。燈光打在佩姬髮飾上的珍珠，閃耀光芒。

「你想跳舞嗎？」巴奇轉頭問艾瑞克，把笑容固定在臉上。

艾瑞克看來很不自在。他扯了扯了領帶。「我想我該走了。」他說。

巴奇的眉毛都跳到髮線了。「呃。為什麼？」

「你從來沒那樣看過我。」艾瑞克說道，肩膀微微抽動，幾乎聳肩。

「像新婚夫妻那樣？」巴奇問道，表情一般。「會不會太快了一點？」

「我不是那個意思。」艾瑞克把雙手塞進口袋裡。「我的意思是⋯⋯你看著他的樣子。」他把頭撇向史蒂夫，對方正哈哈大笑以笨拙的方式旋轉佩姬，又把她接住。

「喔。」巴奇說。

「嗯。」艾瑞克說道。「我去——搭便車。你玩得開心點。」他在巴奇的臉頰上輕輕一吻，遠比巴奇應得的還要貼心，然後往大門走去。巴奇並沒有跟隨他，顯示艾瑞克說的沒錯。他不想跟隨他，這才是最出人意料的。他拿著一個空了的香檳杯，像個傻子似的站在那裡，看著他在全世界最好的朋友注視著他的新婚妻子，彷彿他一舉贏得了世上所有的樂透彩。

他手中的玻璃杯被拿走，取而代之是娜塔莎的手，豔紅的指甲與他的皮膚對比鮮明。

「跟我跳舞。」他還來不及說什麼，她便打岔說道。他閉上嘴巴，把她帶到舞池裡。

娜塔莎是個很優秀的舞者。他們這群朋友當中，向來只有她跟得上他的節奏，他們倆簡直是絕配——一黑一紅，猶如嚴格控管的颶風，在彼此身邊舞成一片模糊——那麼天造地設的一對，許多人對他們這麼多年來竟然從沒約會過都覺得不可思議，即使娜塔莎提醒他們她大部份是喜歡女人的，而巴奇則不是。

史蒂夫曾經是那些人之一。多年後，那場對話至今依然讓巴奇覺得不舒服。

「你讓自己陷入了什麼狀況啊。」娜塔莎評論道，臉頰蹭過巴奇的。「艾瑞克跑去哪裡了？」

「你看見了？」巴奇問道，內心往下沉。

「我全都看見了。」娜塔莎說。

好吧。「我想他厭倦了競爭吧。」巴奇把注意力集中在他的腳上，集中在讓他們以微微轉圈的方式在這個空間裡移動，像是在音樂浪潮的推動下保持漂浮。「沒關係的，小娜。這是遲早會發生的事。只是比我想的更快而已。」

「喔，巴奇。」娜塔莎嘆道。「你真的應該告訴他。」

「艾瑞克？不要吧，這種事沒有人能接受的。」

「史蒂夫。」娜塔莎糾正道。「我說的是史蒂夫。」她的目光嚴肅，幾乎是苛責的意思。

巴奇看著她。他喟嘆一聲，目光越過她的肩膀，再度落在史蒂夫和佩姬身上。他們這個時候已經沒在跳舞，只是一起低頭輕晃。史蒂夫這次也許真的哭了，巴奇看不出來。

「妳看他。」巴奇說道，下巴往他們的方向撇。「看看他們。我為什麼要介入呢？」

娜塔莎對此無話可說，但她的手在他的後背上下輕撫幾次，一切盡在不言中。

＊＊＊＊

莎拉星期一都是下午三點放學，她出來的時候，巴奇已經在台階上等著她。他向那些如今已經熟識的爸爸媽媽點頭打招呼，只跟他們做稍微尷尬的目光接觸。他把雙手塞進牛仔褲口袋裡，眼睛盯著大門。看見莎拉為了趕快衝到他的身邊，差點兒把一個同學撞倒，他的臉上綻放笑容。

「巴奇！」她大聲叫道，一舉撲到他身上。狀態良好的巴奇抱住她，轉了個小圈圈才把她放下來。

「天啊，小鬼，下次先警告我一聲。」他哈哈大笑，把她的小背包掛在肩膀上，伸出完好的右手給她牽。

莎拉扯了扯他的左邊袖子，直到他把左手伸出來，然後緊緊抓住。「這隻比較好牽。」她說道，拉著他走向站在遊樂場圍籬旁，手上拿著寫字夾板的老師。

巴奇感覺有點像是肚子被人踢了一腳，可是天啊，他從此不會放開她的手了。

「嗨，莎拉！」老師微笑對她說道。巴奇發現這不是莎拉平常那個老師。應該是代課老師。「你跟把拔準備簽名離開了嗎？」

巴奇差點兒被自己的舌頭噎著。他正要結結巴巴提出糾正——天啊，他已經厭倦了這種事，太太厭倦了——但莎拉搶先他一步。

「這個不是我把拔，他是我的巴奇。」她不高興地說。「我的把拔是史蒂夫。」

代課老師木無表情地看著名單，在一個格子裡打勾。「妳說的沒錯。」她說道。「真是不好意思。祝你們有個愉快的一天喔。」

巴奇呆呆地向她道謝，低頭看著那個踩著她的瓢蟲雨靴（明明一整個星期都是豔陽高照）咚咚咚向他的車子走去的小朋友。_對啊_，巴奇心想。_對啊，我是她的巴奇。_

這既讓他好笑，也覺得安心，足以把整個週末都在侵蝕他的擔憂擱置一旁，專心聽莎拉絮絮叨叨分享她今天在學校做了些什麼事。

＊＊＊＊

回到家之後，巴奇在廚房的餐桌旁，在莎拉身邊協助她寫數學作業，在她抱怨乘法表的時候完全表示贊同。他陪她一起複習字彙卡，在她記得一個特別難的單字時，向她彈了一顆花生 M&M。最後，避無可避地演變成一場小小的 M&M 之戰，巴奇得求饒喊停，好讓她不再用糖果扔他。

「妳是想把我的眼睛弄瞎嗎？」巴奇撫弄她的頭髮說道。老天爺，她長大後會跟他的母親長得一模一樣，加上史蒂夫的雀斑，可能更是可愛得無以復加。

「我討厭一直坐在這裡。」她抱怨道。

巴奇若有所思地看著她。「妳覺得爵士音樂怎樣？」他問。

他們就這麼跑到客廳去，巴奇把所有傢俱往牆壁推，背景音樂是他的其中一張舊唱片。那台唱機是史蒂夫的——接上一組超高級的音響——但唱片全是巴奇的收藏，裝在一個塑膠箱裡，放在客廳的書架上，但巴奇左思右想，就是想不起什麼時候把它們搬到史蒂夫家裡。

這個家有好多事情都是這個樣子。

與她的父親相反，莎拉在經過巴奇示範後，很快就學會那些舞步。他可以輕易教她一支華爾滋舞，她會在較快的曲子播放的時候，咯咯笑地跳完一支兩步舞。他並沒有嘗試太艱難的舞步，只是引導她在客廳裡簡單地轉圈圈，在她想跳得更快的時候讓她踩在他的鞋子上。嘿，巴奇就跟一般男生一樣，喜歡跳快舞啊。他認真投入於將莎拉的身子往下探，低得她的頭髮都掃到地板，以致沒有聽見大門開啟的聲音。

「我現在真的很難過我的手機沒電了。」史蒂夫從門口說道。巴奇猛地抬起頭。「你們兩個也太可愛了吧！」

史蒂夫臉上的奇異表情是巴奇沒見過的，在他的臉上顯得古怪，讓他的眼睛看來太明亮，他的笑容怪異歪斜。這樣直視那張臉，巴奇覺得惴惴不安不安。目光接觸越久，他的胸口越緊。

「我倒想看你拒絕和這位小姐跳舞。」巴奇答道，動作慢了一拍。他站直身體，最後一次旋轉莎拉才深深一鞠躬。

「我可以插隊嗎？」史蒂夫問道。巴奇已經放開莎拉的手，準備站到一旁去，但史蒂夫反而握住他的手。巴奇愣了一下。「妳介意我偷走你的男主角一下嗎？」這句是對莎拉說的。

莎拉已經氣喘吁吁，一屁股坐在其中一張沙發上。「我要休息一下。」她說。「巴奇，你也要讓他下腰嗎？」

「你把拔太高了一點。」巴奇眨著眼睛說。他的手在史蒂夫的手裡。他小心翼翼地把另一隻手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，對方閒置的手則搭在他的髖骨上。

史蒂夫笑逐顏開。那個怪異的表情消失在他的眼睛後面，取而代之的是俏皮。他傾前在巴奇的耳畔低語：「你要讓我主導嗎？」然後開始笨拙地模仿巴奇在大學時期教過他的其中一支舞。

相較於跟隨，史蒂夫向來是個更好的領導者，巴奇於是由他去。他抓緊他的手，兩人終於找到他們的節拍。史蒂夫因專心而眉頭深鎖，巴奇全身開始適應史蒂夫呼吸的方式。他數算舞步。感覺史蒂夫的手在他的手中。盡量不去注意音樂增強的時刻，那個他可以感覺史蒂夫緊繃的確切時刻，準備好要把他往下探——

「太好玩了。」巴奇說著將身體拉開。拉開好幾步距離。史蒂夫的雙手在空中懸了一秒才垂放到身側。「可是我們得做晚餐了，對吧。」他把唱針從唱片上移開，慶幸這個背向眾人的機會，把唱片裝進封套，放回箱子裡。這一切的重量全都直接壓住他的胸骨。他可以就這樣死掉，他心想。那個傢伙竟然記得怎麼跳舞，真該死。

巴奇一轉回身，史蒂夫又有那個表情了。類似半謹慎、半猜測，全世界的思緒在他的眼裡翻騰。巴奇一點也不信任那個表情。

做晚餐的過程比平常更要困難。巴奇把史蒂夫趕出廚房——輪到他去聽莎拉分享她今天做了什麼——裝了一鍋水放在爐子上煮，自己則製作義大利麵醬料並且讓自己振作起來。他不去想史蒂夫雙手放在他身上的畫面，把注意力放在切番茄、用刀壓碎蒜頭、切洋蔥，還有把各種香料罐集合在櫃台上。

烹飪有助鎮定他的情緒，卻還是讓他有家庭主婦之感。

「晚餐好囉。」他一邊叫道，一邊濾掉義大利麵的水。

「我有沒有跟你說過你是個天使？」史蒂夫問道，雙手搭在他女兒的肩膀上，把她引導到廚房裡。他的笑容撇向一邊，非常可愛。巴奇的胸口又開始疼了。

「今天第一次。」巴奇答道。「幫我擺桌。」

史蒂夫和巴奇分工合作，把麵條和醬料盛到三個盤子裡，莎拉則小心翼翼地倒水，態度堅定。他們三人圍坐在餐桌旁，要不是史蒂夫一直三不五時將目光撇向他，這份美好與平常無異。巴奇很想踢他一腳，問問自己臉上是不是有什麼東西，但他每次只要吸氣說話，這句玩笑卻卡在喉嚨裡。他只得坐在位子上，偶爾不安地移動。

「今天累了齁，小朋友？」史蒂夫在用餐氣氛開始放緩的時候說道，一隻手放在莎拉的頭上。她皺起鼻子，對他伸舌頭。「妳準備上床睡覺了嗎？」

巴奇看了看時鐘。已經七點半了？是讓小朋友上床的最佳時刻，她可以在睡前看一會兒書——這還考慮到九點鐘左右多次無法避免的視察，確保她沒在史蒂夫要她關燈後偷偷在被子裡看書。

「巴奇會留下來嗎？」她問道，先是抬頭看著史蒂夫，但一秒鐘後，她將懇求的目光轉向巴奇。

_天啊，小鬼_，巴奇暗忖。_妳可以再讓我感到內疚一些啊。_「呃。」他說道，尷尬地拉了拉一邊耳垂。「我不曉得耶，小朋友⋯⋯」

「我是希望你至少留下來一下。」史蒂夫說道，看著巴奇的目光沈重。「我想跟你聊聊。」

坦白說，巴奇的胃墜落到他鞋子上的速度相當驚人。他用力吞嚥並點點頭，無法移開視線，直到史蒂夫先撇開目光，低頭對莎拉微笑。「我馬上回來，小巴。」

「好。」巴奇說。

莎拉走過來跟他擁抱道晚安，他摟著她的時間若比平常還久一些，至少史蒂夫什麼也沒說。

＊＊＊＊

史蒂夫和她一起消失在走道上，前往她的臥室，巴奇則坐在廚房的餐桌旁片刻，只是呼吸。他接著站起來洗盤子。這樣好歹讓他的手有些事幹，或至少不是坐在那裡擰著雙手等史蒂夫回來。他把盤子全放在洗碗機的底層，然後處理煮義大利麵的鍋子。

在巴奇認識的人當中，要屬史蒂夫最討厭嚴肅對話。一整個週末被人追問他們的友情，巴奇很清楚自己處於焦躁不安的狀態，但如果史蒂夫特別要求他留下來認真討論，那應該是很嚴重的事了。可是，到底會是什麼事呢？就他所知，並沒有發生什麼出乎尋常的事。他去接小朋友放學、在她寫完作業後跟她跳舞、做晚餐，全都不至於構成嚴重錯誤——

他停下動作，手肘浸在肥皂水裡，看著泡沫從鍋子的周圍冒起。如果史蒂夫準備好告知他不再需要幫忙了，那些原因也許都是嚴重錯誤。也許巴奇在客廳裡跟他的女兒跳搖擺舞是壓倒駱駝的最後一根稻草。

巴奇的焦慮很快便成為生理反應，匯集在他的胃裡，宛如一塊石頭壓著。

「你知道這是遲早的事，巴恩斯。」他喃喃自語。「還是做好心理準備。」

他帶著苦澀把鍋子洗好，放在櫃台上晾乾，用洗碗布擦拭雙手，史蒂夫正好此時回到廚房裡。

「你把盤子也洗好了？」史蒂夫靠在門邊，手臂交叉胸前問道。「小巴，做飯的人不用洗盤子，這不用說也舉世皆知。」

「反正是要洗的。」巴奇有些無助地說。「我跟你說，史蒂夫⋯⋯」

「不，等等。」史蒂夫說著，從冰箱取出兩罐啤酒。啤酒通常擺在最後面，在緊急時刻或是史蒂夫和巴奇在沒有小朋友，難得獨處的夜晚飲用。「過來。跟我一起坐下，好嗎？」

巴奇張開嘴巴，隨即閉上。「好。」他說。

他接過史蒂夫遞給他的啤酒，隨他到客廳去。沙發依舊是剛剛推靠在牆上的位置，但史蒂夫沒有抱怨，重重地坐下去，深深嘆了一口氣。巴奇更是小心謹慎地在他的身邊坐下。史蒂夫看著他，慢慢喝著啤酒，巴奇突然覺得自己暴露無遺，不住自忖史蒂夫到底在想什麼。

「我有件事想跟你說。」史蒂夫終於說道。「而且我真的希望你別誤會，可是⋯⋯」

「我知道。」巴奇打岔道。「沒關係的。」

史蒂夫看來很訝異，可能是大吃一驚。「你知道？」

「沒關係的。」巴奇又說了一次。「我一直很努力不去妨礙你跟莎拉，可是我知道自己還是妨礙了你們。」他的雙手在大腿上焦躁不安，摳著啤酒瓶上的標籤。「你如果不希望我像過去那樣待在你們身邊，要我停止這麼做，要我給你們空間，我懂的，好嗎？我不會小題大做的，我發誓——」

史蒂夫的動作那麼迅速，巴奇根本措手不及不及。他上一秒還坐在沙發的一角，下一秒已經靠過來，一隻手放在巴奇的臉頰上，把他拉近親吻。一切很快便結束，巴奇根本沒時間反應。

「你可以暫停一下不要當烈士嗎？」史蒂夫微微喘著氣問道。他還是靠得很近，如果他可以將視線從他的眼睛移開的話，他們的距離近得巴奇可以細數他鼻子上的雀斑。「我想跟你說我對你有感情。」

巴奇茫然地注視著他。他的嘴巴張大，震驚不已，嘴唇因史蒂夫迅雷不及掩耳的吻陣陣興奮。「從什麼時候開始？」他啞著嗓子說。

「天啊。」史蒂夫拉開距離，哀嘆一聲，用手抹了一把臉。「好幾個月。好長一段的時間。我一直不曉得這到底是什麼。」他向巴奇投以一個自貶的微笑。「不習慣對男人有這種感覺。」

過去數月的悶悶不樂與自我憐憫排山倒海，瞬間衝擊巴奇。「你為什麼一句話都不說？我的老天爺。」

「我想要先確認才說啊！」史蒂夫的臉轉為粉紅，沿著他的喉嚨往下蔓延，巴奇不記得曾見過他這個模樣。「再說，你每次只要覺得自己不被需要就會跑掉，我很難找到跟你單獨相處的時候。」

巴奇的記憶此時突然清晰，單是過去一週，史蒂夫已經有好幾次以那種溫柔的目光要他多待一陣子，巴奇將那個眼神歸因於他們平常毫無保留的友情。

_跟我們一起到公園去_，史蒂夫這麼說道。

_「星期天也不在家？」_他問道，為巴奇拒絕他感到失望。

_很想你_，他在簡訊上說，如今巴奇的臉也開始滾燙，卻是由於羞愧。

「喔，天啊。」他說。

「嗯。」史蒂夫說。過了一下子，又說：「你，呃。你要說些什麼嗎？我沒要催促你的意思，小巴，可是我快要死掉了。」

「喔，天啊。」巴奇又說了一次。

史蒂夫看來很痛苦。「巴奇。」

史蒂夫的婚禮——莎拉出生的那個晚上——巴奇每個週末都窩在自己的公寓裡，等待新的一週到來，回到史蒂夫和莎拉的身邊——巴奇在自己人生的邊緣生活了這麼久，如今一道門在他面前打開，他反而不知道該如何是好。史蒂夫的吻在他的唇上好溫暖。巴奇有點想哭。

「長久以來，我的心中就只有你。」他沙啞地說。「真的好久。你知道有多少男朋友努力過卻還是比不上你嗎？」

史蒂夫瞠目結舌。「你這是在開玩笑吧。」

「我真的沒有。」巴奇說道，他覺得隨著每一秒的流逝，自己更是衝向歇斯底里的邊緣，他於是從沙發上站起來，離開一些距離。他走到客廳的另一端，一隻手捋過頭髮。他現在不能坐在那張沙發上，坐在史蒂夫身邊，尤其那些從未說過的話在喉嚨裡蓄勢待發。「我沒有。」他重複道，舔了舔唇。「我希望我是在開玩笑。」

「是過去幾年嗎？」史蒂夫猜測道，放在大腿上的雙手握拳。「還是⋯⋯？」

「從大學時期。」巴奇坦言，用手擦過下顎，這樣就不用看著他了。「從佩姬之前。」

「喔，天啊。」史蒂夫說。

「嗯，所以。」巴奇把雙手插入口袋裡，強迫自己看著史蒂夫，再次做好面對史蒂夫說他做得太過份的心理準備。「就是這樣。」

「你主動幫我。」史蒂夫慢慢地說，像是他真的很努力把一切拼湊起來。「在我最低潮的時候。你出面幫我照顧我的女兒。」

巴奇用力地吞嚥。「嗯。」

「你不求回報。你就是這麼做了。」史蒂夫也站了起來，以慎重的步伐向他走去。他的腳跟若不是已經抵著牆壁，巴奇還會再往後退。「整整七年，小巴。七年。你就——你就是在這裡，愛著我。」

「我知道。」巴奇啞著聲音說。「我就在那裡。史蒂夫——」

「對不起。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇的下顎咬緊又放鬆，慢慢道出自己回應的苦澀歉意。「你有什麼好道歉的？」

「讓你等這麼久。」史蒂夫說道，雙手搭在巴奇的腰上。

巴奇眨了眨眼睛，抬頭注視史蒂夫，感覺到自己的眼睫毛因羞愧而濕潤，全沾黏在一起，他的身體在史蒂夫的觸碰下猶如一條緊繃的線。「什麼？」他問道。

「我現在會做得更好。」史蒂夫說，然後吻他。

巴奇什麼也不能做，只能回應他的吻。他慶幸身後還有一道牆，不用擔心需要支撐自己。史蒂夫緊貼著他，以巴奇從未允許自己去指望或渴求的溫柔姿態吻他，那麼徐緩謹慎，甜蜜美妙。史蒂夫發出一個輕柔的聲音，一隻手在巴奇的髮間纏繞。巴奇張開嘴巴迎接那個吻，允許自己體驗這份感覺，體驗史蒂夫的嘴巴原來是這種感覺，體驗原來親吻史蒂夫的唇是這個樣子。

這是史蒂夫的手，在巴奇輕咬他的下唇的時候握緊巴奇的頭髮。這是史蒂夫的喘息，被巴奇吞入喉間。這是史蒂夫的手，情不自禁攀上巴奇的側身。史蒂夫的舌頭與他的交纏一起，互相撫弄。史蒂夫的心跳好快，巴奇貼在他胸口上的手掌可以感覺怦怦極速。

巴奇輕呼一聲，中斷這個吻。「那莎拉怎麼辦？」

史蒂夫眨眼，顯然要眨掉眼中的茫然。他舔了舔唇。「莎拉？」

「我們如果開始⋯⋯我們如果要在一起的話，我不想把她的世界翻轉過來。」巴奇小心地把自己的手放在史蒂夫的手上，讓史蒂夫繼續握住他的髖部。他不願意讓他甚至有不觸碰他的念頭。

「喔，小巴。」史蒂夫嘆道。他伸出閒置的手，把巴奇的一搓頭髮撩在耳後。「你把她當親生女兒照顧是我一開始喜歡你的原因之一。」

除了發出一個受傷的聲音，把史蒂夫拉近身邊，巴奇還能做什麼呢？他並沒有再吻他，還不行，他只是盡力緊緊抱住他，把臉埋在他的頸間，身體開始顫抖。他一時間以為恐慌症要發作，直到他意識到那是鬆了一口氣的感覺。所有緊繃的情緒馬上鬆懈下來，他攤靠在史蒂夫的身上，閉上眼睛。

「可是她是你的。」他輕聲地說。「你和佩姬的。」

「嗯。」史蒂夫答道。「我和佩姬的，也是你的，如果你願意接受我們的話。」

巴奇在史蒂夫肩膀上不規則地呼吸好一陣子。那句「好」在他的舌尖沈重壓著，他無法說出口。史蒂夫抱著他微微搖晃，巴奇抓了一把史蒂夫的汗衫。_我對自己喜歡這樣感到內疚_，他心想。

「你不需要覺得內疚。」史蒂夫低語。意識到自己竟然把話說出來，巴奇蹙眉。「不是每個人都可以在一生中擁有兩個摯愛的人。我真的很幸運。」

「幹。」巴奇充滿感情地說。

「太超過了嗎？」史蒂夫難為情地問。

也許，但巴奇才不會說出來。他木訥地搖搖頭，額頭抵著史蒂夫的鎖骨，平緩自己的呼吸。史蒂夫要他。史蒂夫在這裡，貼心的表現前所未有，而且他要他。單是想到可以得到自己想要的，得到他根本沒考慮過要求的，巴奇無法動彈。

「你會留下來過夜嗎？」史蒂夫在他的髮間低喃，依然抱著巴奇，不經意地上下輕撫他的背。

「客房整理好了？」巴奇答道，過去七年來，他們之間的這段對話如回音向他襲來。他想那到底還是他的房間吧。

史蒂夫輕笑一聲。巴奇的臉頰感覺到那股氣息。「是啊，小巴。」

巴奇不曉得該怎麼說如果史蒂夫要他留在這裡的話，他永遠都不會離開。他想這句話聽起來應該會跟他的心情一樣急切，所有一切在他的腦子裡、在喉嚨間，全都亂成一團，而且他的頭尚未停止旋轉。天啊，史蒂夫要他。

「你想睡了嗎？」史蒂夫問道，他把巴奇的臉捧在手中，讓他與他對視。「你看起來有些震驚。」

「可能吧。」巴奇坦言，試圖微笑。「對不起。」

「這次留下來吃早餐，我也許會原諒你。」史蒂夫親了親他的額頭，巴奇收緊抓住史蒂夫汗衫的拳頭。「走吧，我來幫你蓋被子。」

_老天爺，他果然是為人父_，巴奇心想。史蒂夫陪走他到客房去，等巴奇脫掉牛仔褲爬到床上，然後坐在床沿道晚安。他的手很自動地去調整巴奇身上的被子，撫平邊緣，伸手撩開巴奇額頭上的一撮頭髮。這樣被關心感覺好奇怪，但是不錯的奇怪。

「我可以吻你說晚安嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇只是把他往下拉做為答案，盡己所能以最甜蜜的方式吻史蒂夫，雖然他並覺得那並不及史蒂夫應得的一半。

＊＊＊＊

到了半夜，巴奇還是無法入睡，腦子無法停止轉動。

史蒂夫小心仔細整理的被子早被巴奇的翻來覆去破壞掉。巴奇其中一條腿懸掛著，腳碰觸到地板。他怔怔注視著天花板，努力平穩呼吸，思索他的下一步。

他和史蒂夫早上會忙於幫莎拉準備上學，收拾她的背包、三環文件夾還有她目前最喜歡的膠墨筆——他們會做早餐，在喝咖啡的時候互祝彼此有個愉快的一天，他們會帶著一種難以言喻的新鮮感去做這些事，讓每一個注視都覺得難為情。巴奇無法停止觸摸他的嘴唇，想著史蒂夫的吻。想著史蒂夫愛上他這件事。

稍早前緊張不安的腎上腺素消退為巨大強烈的焦慮。巴奇用手遮住眼睛。史蒂夫愛他。他為什麼沒有為此欣喜若狂呢？嗯，重點是他還不太相信這是真的，或這一切會突然從他手中被奪走。他甚至無法直接面對史蒂夫愛他的事實，以免在未用狐疑目光斜睨的眼裡看來有所不同。

「不管了。」他在黑暗的客房裡開口說道。

他坐起來把被子踢掉，站起來走出客房，沿著走道走，只在來到史蒂夫的房門的時候才開始猶豫。一道昏黃的燈線從門縫透出，表示巴奇並不是唯一無法入睡的人。他的關節輕扣門框，等待史蒂夫疲倦的「進來」，才開門進去。

「喔。」史蒂夫說道，臉上寫滿驚訝。他整個人窩在被子裡，手上是一本書。「嗨。」

「我的腦袋還是一團糟。」巴奇把門關上，說道。「醫生不知道怎麼恢復我的記憶，他們可能永遠都辦不到。」

「我知道。」史蒂夫緩緩地說，顯然不曉得巴奇到底想說什麼。

「我的手臂也是一團糟。」巴奇補充道。「我可能永遠都不無法找到工作，而且我有不開心的日子，情況比我說的還要糟。」

「小巴。」史蒂夫好好地坐起來，床單從他的肩膀滑落。巴奇突然非常清楚地覺察到史蒂夫沒有穿衣服，他覺得口乾舌燥。史蒂夫並沒有要遮起來的意思。「巴奇。你以為我到現在還不知道你是什麼樣子嗎？」

巴奇咬了咬臉頰內側，表情狐疑。

「我喜歡你一團亂的腦袋。」史蒂夫的目光清明又誠實。「我不要也不會要求你改變自己。除了——」

巴旗下顎緊繃。「什麼？」

「也許你可以快樂一點。」史蒂夫把話說完，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。「也許我可以讓你快樂一點。」

巴奇往前一步，又再一步，慢慢走到史蒂夫的床前。史蒂夫看著他走過來，動也不動，除了一隻手抓住床單又放鬆。巴奇把膝蓋放在床上。他害怕跨出最後一步。

「你從來沒有⋯⋯跟男人。」他謹慎地說，那並不是一個問題，但他在給史蒂夫機會證明他是錯的。

「會有多難呢？」史蒂夫聳肩問道。「反正你好像很清楚你在幹嘛。」

巴奇的笑容無助，同時即受寵若驚又詫異害怕。史蒂夫信任他，這麼毫不掩飾，這麼心甘情願。他對天祈禱自己可以在不退縮的情況下坦然接受。「我會照顧你的。」他說道，把另一隻膝蓋也放在床上，終於伸出雙手，放在他的身上。史蒂夫赤裸的肌膚光滑溫暖，在他左右兩手，扭曲與否的指間感覺很好。

「天啊。」史蒂夫說道。他微微搖頭。「就這一次，讓我來照顧你。」

巴奇本能地想起星期六晚上做的那場夢，感覺自己滿臉通紅。「好。」他輕聲地說。「好的，史蒂夫。」

這麼多年來，巴奇竭盡所能安靜地看著史蒂夫，等著他，愛著他。成年的歲月裡，他把這份柔軟脆弱的感情的捧在胸口，無論羞愧如何使出渾身解術都無法阻擋他去感受這份感情。

長久以來，他告訴自己他的慾望說得好聽點是不適宜，說難聽點是趁人之危，讓他不知所措以致他沒有發現自己這次並沒有罪惡感。他可以擁有這份感情。出乎意料的，他甚至可以要這份感情。

當史蒂夫向他伸手的時候，巴奇沒有呆滯不動或有所退卻，反而傾身靠近。

＊＊＊＊

到了早上，巴奇在一張無人的床上醒來。他張開眼睛，感覺到每次在不習慣的地方醒來時暈眩的不真實感，加上他並沒有想到會是自己一個人醒過來。恐慌向他襲來，猜想史蒂夫是不是改變主意——

但他聽見早餐時熟悉的聲音從廚房傳來，史蒂夫模糊的笑聲，莎拉的腳踩在硬木地板上的聲音。他笑了。

他在抽屜裡找到一條史蒂夫的睡褲，順便拿了一件厚運動衫，拖著腳步走到廚房去。史蒂夫和莎拉在他出現的時候同時抬頭看他，史蒂夫的笑容是他最喜歡的那個笑容，那個讓他的眼睛變得溫柔又甜蜜的笑容。

「你留下來了！」莎拉驚呼，笑逐顏開。

「是啊。」巴奇說道。他撫摸她的頭頂，他女兒的頭，把她拉進身畔，恰恰好靠在他的寬關節處。他的目光與史蒂夫凝視。「是啊，我留下來了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 註一：麥克德夫是《馬克白》“Lead on Macduff,” 意指請人帶路，讓你跟隨。據悉，劇中第五場、第八景的台詞並不是這麼說的。原文應為：
> 
> “Lay on, Macduff,  
And damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!’”
> 
> 這是馬克白在劇中的最後一句話，意思是：「來吧，麥克德夫，讓我們決一死戰！」麥克德夫後來在搏鬥中把他擊斃。
> 
> 註二：這句「這就是我的男主角。」原文為“that’s my guy”。“Guy”可稱為男人、兄弟、傢伙，這裡翻譯為「這就是我的男主角。」


End file.
